1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for automotive vehicles such as automobiles, which uses an electric retractor for retracting and protracting a seatbelt for protection of an occupant (driver or passenger).
2. Prior Art
An automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus is conventionally known, which has an electric retractor which protracts and retracts a seatbelt. The electric retractor has driving means formed, e.g. of an electric motor (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cmotorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDC motorxe2x80x9d) for driving the electric retractor.
In the conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus of this type, fault diagnosis of the apparatus is carried out by pulling out or releasing a seatbelt by the occupant to ascertain whether the seatbelt can be actually protracted or retracted.
The above manner of fault diagnosis is unable to accurately detect faults in a DC motor for driving the electric retractor and its peripheral parts.
There have been proposed many other fault diagnosis methods for automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatuses.
One of these conventional methods is a method of detecting temperature in the vicinity of the motor by a temperature sensor or detecting current flowing to the motor by a current detecting circuit, and determining by an MPU (Micro Processing Unit) of the apparatus that there is is a fault in the apparatus when the detected temperature value or current value continuously exceeds a predetermined value over a predetermined time period. Upon determination that there is a fault in the apparatus, the MPU causes the motor to be stopped to prevent firing of the motor.
According to the above fault diagnosis method, however, if an abnormality occurs in a power transmission mechanism which transmits a driving force from the motor to a reel shaft which has the seatbelt wound thereon such that the power transmission cannot transmit the driving force and accordingly the motor runs idle, the temperature in the vicinity of the motor rises and the current flowing to the motor increases but not to such a degree that the MPU can determine that there is a fault or abnormality. Consequently, such a kind of abnormality cannot be detected by the conventional fault diagnosis method.
Further, if no countermeasure is taken to eliminate such an abnormality of the power-transmission mechanism, the motor may have a shortened effective life.
On the other hand, if the motor for driving the electric retractor is continuously operated for a long time, the temperature of the motor rises and can exceed the withstand temperature so that the motor can become faulty.
The conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, however, is not provided with a function of preventing such a kind of fault.
The conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatuses include a type which has a function of carrying out a seatbelt slackening operation for giving a predetermined amount of looseness to the seatbelt if seatbelt attaching detecting means detects that the seatbelt has shifted from a state disconnected from the occupant to a state attached to the occupant, and carrying out a seatbelt storing operation for storing the seatbelt into a retracted position if the seatbelt attaching detecting means detects that the seatbelt has shifted from the attached state to the disconnected state.
Further, the conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatuses include a type which has a function of carrying out a seatbelt slackening operation of retracting the seatbelt to a retraction limit position (hereinafter merely referred to as xe2x80x9climitxe2x80x9d unless otherwise specified) if the seatbelt is protracted by the occupant in attaching the seatbelt to his body, and then protracting the seatbelt so as to give a predetermined amount of looseness to the seatbelt.
If, however, the seatbelt attaching detecting means becomes faulty such that it always determines that the seatbelt is disconnected from the occupant even when the seatbelt is attached to the occupant, the seatbelt slackening operation cannot be performed even when the seatbelt has been attached to the occupant, whereby a predetermined amount of looseness cannot be given to the seatbelt, failing to providing a comfortable seatbelt wearing feeling for the occupant. Further, even if the seatbelt has shifted to the disconnected state from the attached state with the seatbelt attaching detecting means being faulty, the seatbelt storing operation cannot be performed, so that the seatbelt is held in the disconnected or protracted state.
Conversely, if the seatbelt attaching detecting means becomes faulty such that it always determines that the seatbelt is attached to the occupant even when the seatbelt is disconnected from the occupant, the seatbelt slackening operation can be carried out while the seatbelt is in the stored state, failing to keep the seatbelt in a proper stored state. Further, in this state, if the seatbelt is attached to the occupant, body, a determination is made that the seatbelt has been protracted from a state attached to the occupant, so that the seatbelt slackening operation is carried out. However, if then the seatbelt is disconnected from the occupant, a determination is made that the seatbelt is attached to the occupant, so that the seatbelt storing operation cannot be performed, whereby the seatbelt is held in the protracted state.
Moreover, in the above type of automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, the seatbelt is always given a fixed amount of looseness irrespective of whether there is a fear of collision of the automotive vehicle. Therefore, the above function is not perfect to properly protect the occupant.
Further, in the conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, the power consumption of the MPU is not contemplated. As a result, for example, the MPU operates so as to exhibit its full function even in the case where the full function of the MPU need not be exhibited.
On the other hand, an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus is conventionally known, which is provided with driving/traveling state detecting means which detects a collision danger state and a collision unavoidable state of the automotive vehicle, and a dozing state of the driver.
According to this type of automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, if the driving/traveling state detecting means detects the collision danger state of the automotive vehicle or the dozing state of the driver, protraction and retraction of the seatbelt are alternately carried out at irregular time intervals so as to alert the occupant or driver to the danger. Further, if the collision unavoidable state of the automotive vehicle is detected, the seatbelt is retracted with a predetermined magnitude of retracting force so as to properly protect the occupant upon a collision of the automotive vehicle.
In the conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, however, once the ignition switch of the automotive vehicle is turned on, electric power is supplied from the power supply all the time thereafter, so that the electric power is consumed even when the driving/traveling state detecting means need not be operated.
Further, the electric retractor is constructed such that once disconnection of the seatbelt from the occupant is detected, it retracts the seatbelt into its fully retracted position.
Therefore, if the occupant once releases a tongue of the seatbelt from a buckle secured to the seat into a disconnected state and immediately then attaches the tongue of the seat to the buckle, he has to manually protract the seatbelt against the retracting force of the electric retractor. Thus, a large force is required for protracting the seatbelt, and therefore a weak occupant who has degraded physical ability such as an advanced-age occupant takes long to mount the seatbelt onto his body.
Further, an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus has been proposed, e.g. by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-175327, which includes an electric retractor, and collision danger predicting means, wherein the electric retractor operates in response to a signal indicative of collision danger from the collision danger predicting means, to cause vibration by alternately applying and releasing pressure to and from the occupant through the seatbelt. This vibration is continued until a signal indicative of a collision being unavoidable is received from the collision danger predicting means or the signal indicative of collision danger ceases to be received.
The proposed automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus are, however, required to be still improved in the following points. That is, the collision danger predicting means merely predicts or foresees a future phenomenon but cannot perfectly predict a future phenomenon. Therefore, according to the proposed construction that stops vibration by alternate application and release of pressure upon stopping of receipt of the collision danger signal, the collision danger signal is not received even when there is still a possibility that the vehicle encounters a collision, so that the vibration is stopped. Thus, sufficient warning cannot be given to the occupant.
Further, in the conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, in the case where when the seatbelt is in a state disconnected from the occupant, when the seat is protracted by the occupant, the time period after the protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant is stopped and before retraction of the seat is started by the electric retractor is almost constant irrespective of the speed of the protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant. More specifically, the occupant with the seatbelt not attached to his body protracts the seatbelt in order to mount the seatbelt onto his body, and thereafter stops protracting the seatbelt since he cannot easily soon engage the tongue of the seatbelt with the buckle and hence takes time to mount the seatbelt onto his body. The time period after the stoppage of protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant and before retraction of the seatbelt by the electric retractor is started is set to a predetermined fixed time period which corresponds to the expected time that the occupant should take by trying to engage the seatbelt with the buckle.
However, if the occupant protracts the seatbelt without the intention of mounting the seatbelt onto his body and then gets off the automotive vehicle and closes the door, retraction of the seatbelt by the electric retractor is not carried out over the set predetermined time period. As a result, the protracted seatbelt can be caught in the door when the occupant closes the door. On the other hand, in the case where the occupant takes longer time than expected to mount the seatbelt onto his body, retraction of the seatbelt by the electric retractor can start before the occupant completes the mounting. Then, the occupant takes long to mount the seatbelt onto his body due to the retracting force of the electric retractor.
The time period after the seatbelt is protracted by the occupant and before he closes the door after getting off the automotive vehicle varies depending upon the occupant""s physical ability. Generally speaking, in the case of an occupant having a high physical ability, the time the occupant takes to get off the vehicle is short and the time period after the occupant protracts and before he closes the door is short, whereas in the case of an occupant having a low physical ability, the time the occupant takes to get off the vehicle is long and the time period after the occupant protracts and before he closes the door is long. Further, generally speaking, the seatbelt protracting speed of an occupant of a high physical ability is high, whereas that of an occupant of a low physical ability is low. Accordingly, generally, the time period after stoppage of protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant and before completion of mounting of the seatbelt onto his body is relatively short in the case of an occupant of a high physical ability, and relatively long in the case of an occupant of a low physical ability.
In the conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, however, the time period after the stoppage of protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant and before the start of retraction of the seat by the electric retractor is set to an almost constant value irrespective of the physical ability of the occupant. Therefore, if the set time period is a relatively long time period corresponding to an occupant of a low physical ability, when an occupant of a high physical ability gets off the vehicle and closes the door in a relatively short time, the seatbelt can be caught in the door, while if the set time period is a relatively short time period corresponding to an occupant of a high physical ability, when an occupant of a low physical ability mounts the seatbelt onto his body, the seatbelt starts to be retracted by the electric retractor before he finishes mounting the seatbelt onto his body, thus impeding the occupant""s mounting motion.
Further, in the conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, supply voltage to the electric retractor is supplied from a battery provided in the automotive vehicle all the time, as known from Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model publication (Kokai) No. 61-134464. Further, in the apparatus according to this publication, the seatbelt is not retracted after disconnection of the seatbelt from the occupant.
According to this conventional automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus, however, since the supply voltage to the electric retractor is supplied from the batter all the time, the battery is consumed even when the supply voltage need not be supplied to the electric retractor, resulting in early deterioration of the battery. Further, since the seatbelt is not retracted after disconnection of the seatbelt from the occupant, there is a possibility that the tongue of the seatbelt can be caught in the door.
It is a first object of the invention to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of achieving accurate fault diagnosis of the apparatus.
A second object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of performing accurate fault diagnosis of the apparatus and giving warning upon detection of a fault to alert the occupant to the fault.
A third object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of preventing driving means for protracting and retracting the seatbelt from becoming faulty.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of providing a comfortable seatbelt attaching feeling and preventing the seatbelt from being damaged even when attaching or disconnection of the seatbelt to or from the occupant cannot be accurately detected due to a fault.
A fifth object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of changing the operative state of control means of the apparatus according to the expected ability thereof to thereby reduce the power consumption.
A sixth an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of supplying electric power to driving/traveling state detecting means only when the driving/traveling state detecting means needs to be operated, to thereby reduce the power consumption.
A seventh object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of facilitating mounting of the seatbelt onto the occupant even when the occupant has a low physical ability to thereby properly protect the occupant.
An eighth object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of preventing the seatbelt from being caught in the door of the automotive vehicle.
A ninth object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of continuing vibration by alternate application and release of pressure to and from the occupant as long as it is expected that the automotive vehicle runs into danger even after a collision danger signal ceases to be received, to thereby fully alert the occupant to the danger.
A tenth object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of accurately determining the degree of danger of collision of the automotive vehicle.
An eleventh object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of properly protecting the occupant in a manner dependent upon the degree of danger of collision of the automotive vehicle.
A twelfth object of the invention is to provide an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus which is capable of preventing deterioration of the power supply.
To attain the first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, voltage waveform applying means for applying voltage having a predetermined waveform to the driving means, current waveform detecting means for detecting a waveform of current flowing to the driving means, and fault diagnosis means for carrying out fault diagnosis of the driving means, based upon the waveform of current detected by the current waveform detecting means when the voltage waveform applying means applies the voltage having the predetermined waveform to the driving means.
According to the first aspect, fault diagnosis of the driving means is carried out based upon a waveform of current detected by the current waveform detecting means when the voltage waveform applying means applies voltage having a predetermined waveform to the driving means. As a result, it is possible to determine whether the driving means is functioning normally or abnormally, in an electric manner, thereby achieving accurate fault diagnosis of the apparatus.
To attain the first object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, a load having load characteristics equivalent to electrical characteristics of the driving means, voltage waveform applying means for selectively selectively applying voltage having a predetermined waveform to the driving means and the load, current waveform detecting means for detecting a waveform of current flowing to the driving means or to the load, and fault diagnosis means for carrying out fault diagnosis of the driving means, based upon the waveform of current detected by the current waveform detecting means when the voltage waveform applying means applies the voltage having the predetermined waveform to the driving means and the waveform of current detected by the current waveform detecting means when the voltage waveform applying means applies the voltage having the predetermined waveform to the load.
According to the second aspect, fault diagnosis of the driving means is carried out based upon a waveform of current detected by the current waveform detecting means when the voltage waveform applying means applies voltage having a predetermined waveform to the driving means and a waveform of current detected by the current waveform detecting means when the voltage waveform applying means applies the voltage having the predetermined waveform to the load. As a result, it is possible to determine whether the driving means is functioning normally or abnormally, in an electric manner, thereby achieving accurate fault diagnosis of the apparatus.
To attain the second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, warning means for giving warning upon occurrent of a fault of the driving means, control means for controlling the driving means and the warning means, and terminal voltage measuring means for measuring terminal voltage across the driving means, wherein the control means stops operation of the driving means and causes the warning means to give warning when the driving means has continued to operate over a predetermined time period while the terminal voltage measured by the terminal voltage measuring means falls within a range between a first predetermined value and a second predetermined value.
According to the third aspect, the control means stops operation of the driving means and causes the warning means to give warning when the driving means has continued to operate over a predetermined time period while the terminal voltage measured by the terminal voltage measuring means falls within a range between a first predetermined value and a second predetermined value. As a result, it is possible to perform accurate fault diagnosis of the apparatus and give warning upon detection of a fault to alert the occupant to the fault.
Preferably, the voltage range between the first predetermined value and the second predetermined is a range that can be assumed when the driving means runs idle while it is functioning normally.
To attain the second object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, warning means for giving warning upon occurrent of a fault of the driving means, control means for controlling the driving means and the warning means, and current detecting means for detecting current flowing to the driving means, wherein the control means stops operation of the driving means and causes the warning means to give warning when the driving means has continued to operate over a predetermined time period while the current detected by the current detecting means falls within a range between a first predetermined value and a second predetermined value.
According to the fourth aspect, the control means stops operation of the driving means and causes the warning means to give warning when the driving means has continued to operate over a predetermined time period while the current detected by the current detecting means falls within a range between a first predetermined value and a second predetermined value. As a result, it is possible to perform accurate fault diagnosis of the apparatus and give warning upon detection of a fault to alert the occupant to the fault.
Preferably, the current range between the first predetermined value and the second predetermined is a range that can be assumed when the driving means runs idle while it is functioning normally.
To attain the third object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, supply voltage supplying means for supplying supply voltage to the driving means, abnormality detecting means for detecting abnormality of the driving means, and supply voltage decreasing means for decreasing the supply voltage supplied to the driving means by the supply voltage supplying means when the abnormality of the driving means is detected by the abnormality detecting means.
According to the fifth aspect, the supply voltage supplied to the driving means by the supply voltage supplying means is decreased when abnormality of the driving means is detected by the abnormality detecting means. As a result, excessively high supply voltage is not applied to the driving means to thereby prevent the driving means from becoming faulty.
Preferably, the automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus according to the fifth aspect includes current detecting means for detecting current flowing to the driving means, and timer means for measuring a time period during which the current detected by the current detecting means exceeds a predetermined value, and wherein the abnormality detecting means detects that the driving means is abnormal when the time period measured by the timer means exceeds a predetermined time period.
Also preferably, the automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus according to the fifth aspect includes tension detecting means for detecting tension of the seatbelt, and timer means for measuring a time period during which the tension detected by the tension detecting means exceeds a predetermined value, and wherein the abnormality detecting means detects that the driving means is abnormal when the time period measured by the timer means exceeds a predetermined time period.
Also preferably, the automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus according to the fifth aspect includes torque detecting means for detecting rotational torque of the electric retractor, and timer means for measuring a time period during which the rotational torque detected by the torque detecting means exceeds a predetermined value, and wherein the abnormality detecting means detects that the driving means is abnormal when the time period measured by the timer means exceeds a predetermined time period.
Also preferably, the automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus according to the fifth aspect includes temperature detecting means for detecting temperature in a vicinity of the driving means or temperature of the driving means, and timer means for measuring a time period during which the temperature detected by the temperature detecting means exceeds a predetermined value, and wherein the abnormality detecting means detects that the driving means is abnormal when the time period measured by the timer means exceeds a predetermined time period.
To attain the fourth object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising a reel shaft having the seatbelt wound thereon, winding amount detecting means for detecting an amount of winding of the seatbelt on the reel shaft, driving means for rotating the reel shaft in a direction of retracting the seatbelt and in a direction of protracting the seatbelt, control means for controlling the driving means, seatbelt attaching detecting means for detecting whether the seatbelt is attached to the occupant or disconnected from the occupant, and fault detecting means for detecting a fault of the seatbelt attaching detecting means, wherein the control means controls the driving means according to the amount of winding of the seatbelt on the reel shaft detected by the winding amount detecting means, when the fault of the seatbelt attaching detecting means is detected by the fault detecting means.
According to the sixth aspect, the driving means is controlled according to an amount of winding of the seatbelt on the reel shaft detected by the winding amount detecting means, when a fault of the seatbelt attaching detecting means is detected by the fault detecting means. As a result, even when attaching or disconnection of the seatbelt to or from the occupant cannot be accurately detected due to a fault, if the amount of winding of the seatbelt detected by the winding amount detecting means is small, it is judged that the seatbelt is attached to the occupant, and then the seatbelt is retracted to the retraction limit, followed by being given a predetermined amount of looseness. On the other hand, if the amount of winding of the seatbelt detected by the winding amount detecting means is large, it is judged that the seatbelt is disconnected from the occupant, and then the seatbelt is stored into its retracted position. Thus, even when attaching or disconnection of the seatbelt to or from the occupant cannot be accurately detected due to a fault. it is possible to provide a comfortable seatbelt attaching feeling and prevent the seatbelt from being damaged.
To attain the fifth object, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, seatbelt attaching detecting means for detecting attaching of the seatbelt to the occupant or disconnection of the seatbelt from the occupant, and seatbelt protraction detecting means for detecting protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant, and control means for controlling the driving means by performing a plurality of functions, the control means having selecting means for selecting a reduced power consumption mode for permitting the control means to perform at least one minimum required function of the plurality of functions so as to save power consumption by the electric retractor, or a normal power consumption mode for permitting the control means to perform all of the plurality of functions so as not to save power consumption by the electric retractor, wherein the selecting means selects the reduced power consumption mode when a predetermined time period has elapsed after detection of the disconnection of the seatbelt from the occupant by the seatbelt attaching detecting means while the normal power consumption mode is selected, and selects the normal power consumption mode when the protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant is detected by the seatbelt protraction detecting means or when the attaching of the seatbelt to the occupant is detected by the seatbelt attaching detecting means.
According to the seventh aspect, the reduced power consumption mode is selected when a predetermined time period has elapsed after detection of disconnection of the seatbelt from the occupant by the seatbelt attaching detecting means while a normal power consumption mode is selected, and the normal power consumption mode is selected when protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant is detected by the seatbelt protraction detecting means or when attaching of the seatbelt to the occupant is detected by the seatbelt attaching detecting means. Thus, the operative state of the control means can be changed according to the expected ability thereof. As a result, it is possible to reduce the power consumption.
To attain the sixth object, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, vehicle stoppage detecting means for detecting stoppage of the automotive vehicle, driving/traveling state detecting means for detecting states of driving and traveling of the automotive vehicle by the occupant, supply means for supplying electric power to the driving/traveling state detecting means, and control means for controlling the supply means so as to stop supply of the power to the driving/traveling state detecting means when the stoppage of the automotive vehicle is detected by the vehicle stoppage detecting means.
According to the eighth aspect, the supply means is controlled so as to stop supply of electric power to the driving/traveling state detecting means when stoppage of the automotive vehicle is detected by the vehicle stoppage detecting means. Thus, electric power is supplied to the driving/traveling state detecting means only when the latter needs to be operated, to thereby reduce the power consumption.
Preferably, the vehicle stoppage detecting means comprises at least one of seatbelt attaching detecting means for detecting whether the seatbelt is attached to the occupant, shift position detecting means for detecting whether a shift position of a transmission of the automotive vehicle is in a parking position, and parking brake detecting means for detecting whether a parking brake of the automotive vehicle is operated.
To attain the seventh object, according to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, control means for controlling the driving means, seatbelt protraction detecting means for detecting protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant, and release detecting means for detecting release of the seatbelt from a state attached to the occupant to a state disconnected from the occupant, wherein the control means controls the driving means so as to start retraction of the seatbelt when the release of the seatbelt is detected by the release detecting means, controls the driving means so as to stop operation thereof over a predetermined time at least one time after the start of retraction of the seatbelt and before completion of the retraction, and controls the driving means so as to protract the seatbelt when the protraction is detected by the seatbelt protraction detecting means within the predetermined time period.
According to the ninth aspect, the driving means is controlled so as to start retraction of the seatbelt when release of the seatbelt is detected by the release detecting means, then controlled so as to stop operation thereof over a predetermined time at least one time after the start of retraction of the seatbelt and before completion of the retraction, and controlled so as to protract the seatbelt when protraction of the seatbelt is detected by the seatbelt protraction detecting means within the predetermined time period. As a result, the occupant need not pull out or protract the seatbelt against the retracting force of the driving means, thereby facilitating mounting of the seatbelt onto the occupant.
To attain the eighth object, according to a tenth aspect of the invention, the control means of the automotive restraint and protection apparatus according to the ninth aspect controls the driving means so as to retract the seatbelt when the protraction is not detected by the seatbelt protraction detecting means within the predetermined time period. This can avoid that the seatbelt is left in a protracted state, to thereby prevent the seatbelt from being caught in the door.
To attain the ninth object, according to an eleventh aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising danger degree determining means for determining a degree of danger of collision of the automotive vehicle, danger predicting means for predicting a possibility of collision of the automotive vehicle, from the degree of danger determined by the danger degree determining means, collision danger signal generating means for generating a collision danger signal when the possibility of collision is predicted by the danger predicting means, driving means responsive to the collision danger signal, for carrying out alternate retraction and protraction of the seatbelt, deceleration detecting means for detecting deceleration of the automotive vehicle, and seatbelt driving control means for controlling the driving means so as to continue the alternate retraction and protraction of the seatbelt without stopping same after the collision danger signal ceases to be generated and until the deceleration of the automotive vehicle detected by the deceleration detecting means exceeds a predetermined value.
According to the eleventh aspect, the driving means is controlled to continue alternate retraction and protraction of the seatbelt without stopping same even after the collision danger signal ceases to be generated, so long as it is expected that the automotive vehicle runs into danger, to thereby fully alert the occupant to the danger. Thus, the automotive restraint and protection apparatus can be utilized as a warning device.
To attain the seventh object, according to a twelfth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising seatbelt attaching state detecting means for detecting whether the seatbelt is in a state attached to the occupant or in a state disconnected from the occupant, seatbelt protraction detecting means for detecting protraction of the seatbelt by the occupant, seatbelt protraction stoppage detecting means for detecting stoppage of protraction of the seatbelt, inhibiting means for inhibiting retraction of the seatbelt over a predetermined time period after the stoppage of protraction of the seatbelt is detected by the seatbelt protraction stoppage detecting means after the protraction of the seatbelt is detected by the seatbelt protraction detecting means while the seatbelt is detected to be in the state disconnected from the occupant by the seatbelt attaching state detecting means, protracting speed detecting means for detecting speed of protraction of the seatbelt, and setting means for setting the predetermined time period according to the speed of protraction of the seatbelt detected by the protracting speed detecting means.
According to the twelfth aspect, a predetermined time period over which retraction of the seatbelt is inhibited after stoppage of protraction of the seatbelt is detected following detection of the protraction of the seatbelt while the seatbelt is a state disconnected from the occupant, is set according to the speed of protraction of the seatbelt detected by the protracting speed detecting means. As a result, even when an occupant of a high physical ability gets off the vehicle and closes the door in a short time after protracting the seatbelt, it can be prevented that the seatbelt is caught in the door. On the other hand, when an occupant of a low physical ability mounts the seatbelt onto his body, it can be prevented that the seatbelt starts to be retracted before he finishes mounting the seatbelt onto his body to impede his mounding motion, whereby mounting of the seatbelt onto the occupant is facilitated.
Preferably, the setting means sets the predetermined time period to a shorter value as the speed of protraction of the seatbelt detected by the protracting speed detecting means is higher, and to a longer value as the detected speed of protraction of the seatbelt is lower.
To attain the tenth object, according to a thirteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising a motor for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, seatbelt attaching state detecting means for detecting whether the seatbelt is in a state attached to the occupant or in a state disconnected from the occupant, danger degree detecting means for detecting a significant degree of danger of collision of the automotive vehicle, and control means for controlling the motor so as to retract the seatbelt to a limit thereof and then protract the seatbelt to thereby give a predetermined amount of looseness to the seatbelt, wherein the control means controls the motor so as to give a first predetermined amount of looseness to the seatbelt when the significant degree of danger is not detected by the danger degree detecting means while the seatbelt is detected to be in the state attached to the occupant, and controls the motor so as to give a second predetermined amount of looseness to the seatbelt which is smaller than the first predetermined amount of looseness when the significant degree of danger is detected by the danger degree detecting means while the seatbelt is detected to be in the state attached to the occupant.
According to the thirteenth aspect, the motor is controlled so as to give a first predetermined amount of looseness to the seatbelt when a significant degree of danger is not detected by the danger degree detecting means while the seatbelt is in a state attached to the occupant, and controlled so as to give a second predetermined amount of looseness to the seatbelt which is smaller than the first predetermined amount of looseness when the significant degree of danger is detected by the danger degree detecting means while the seatbelt is in the state attached to the occupant. Thus, when no significant degree of danger is detected, the first amount of looseness is given to the seatbelt, whereby the occupant does not have a feeling of oppression, and on the other hand, when the significant degree of danger is detected, the second amount of looseness is given to the seatbelt, whereby the occupant can be properly protected. As a result, a comfortable seatbelt attaching feeling can be given to the occupant, while the occupant can be properly protected.
To attain the eleventh object, according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, the danger degree detecting means of the automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus according to the thirteenth aspect comprises at least one of vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, braking detecting means for detecting stepping-on of a brake pedal of the automotive vehicle, steering angle change rate detecting means for detecting a rate of change in a steering angle of the automotive vehicle, ambient illuminance detecting means for detecting ambient illuminance of the automotive vehicle, and raindrop detecting means for detecting raindrops on the automotive vehicle, the danger degree detecting means detecting the significant degree of danger if the vehicle speed detecting means detects that the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time at least one of conditions is satisfied that the stepping-on of the brake pedal is detected by the braking detecting means, the steering angle change rate detecting means detects that the rate of change of the steering angle exceeds a predetermined value, the ambient illuminance detecting means detects that the ambient illuminance of the automotive vehicle is below a predetermined value, and the raindrop detecting means detects the raindrops on the automotive vehicle.
According to the fourteenth aspect, it is possible to accurately determine the degree of danger of collision of the automotive vehicle.
To attain the twelfth object, according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention, various forms of the automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus according to the fourteenth aspect are provided as follows:
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and braking detecting means for detecting a stepping-on force of a brake pedal of the automotive vehicle or stepping-on speed thereof, the control means controlling the motor such that rotational speed of the motor in retracting the seatbelt is higher as the stepping-on force or the stepping-on speed detected by the braking detecting means is larger, when the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and braking detecting means for detecting stepping-on of a brake pedal of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that rotational speed of the motor in retracting the seatbelt is higher as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the stepping-on of the brake pedal is detected by the braking detecting means.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and steering angle change rate detecting means for detecting a rate of change in a steering angle of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that rotational speed of the motor in retracting the seatbelt is higher as the rate of change in the steering angle detected by the steering angle change rate detecting means is larger, when the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and steering angle change rate detecting means for detecting a rate of change in a steering angle of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that rotational speed of the motor in retracting the seatbelt is higher as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the rate of change in the steering angle detected by the steering angle change rate detecting means is larger than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and ambient illuminance detecting means for detecting ambient illuminance of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that rotational speed of the motor in retracting the seatbelt is higher as the ambient illuminance detected by the ambient illuminance detecting means is smaller, when the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and ambient illuminance detecting means for detecting ambient illuminance of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that rotational speed of the motor in retracting the seatbelt is higher as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the ambient illuminance detected by the ambient illuminance detecting means is smaller than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and raindrop detecting means for detecting raindrop on the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that rotational speed of the motor in retracting the seatbelt is higher as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the raindrops are detected by the raindrop detecting means.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and braking detecting means for detecting a stepping-on force of a brake pedal of the automotive vehicle or stepping-on speed thereof, the control means controlling the motor such that an amount of protraction of the seatbelt is smaller as the stepping-on force or the stepping-on speed detected by the braking detecting means is larger, when the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and braking detecting means for detecting stepping-on of a brake pedal of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that an amount of protraction of the seatbelt is smaller as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the stepping-on of the brake pedal is detected by the braking detecting means.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and steering angle change rate detecting means for detecting a rate of change in a steering angle of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that an amount of protraction of the seatbelt is smaller as the rate of change in the steering angle detected by the steering angle change rate detecting means is larger, when the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and steering angle change rate detecting means for detecting a rate of change in a steering angle of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that an amount of protraction of the seatbelt is smaller as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the rate of change in the steering angle detected by the steering angle change rate detecting means is larger than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and ambient illuminance detecting means for detecting ambient illuminance of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that an amount of protraction of the seatbelt is smaller as the ambient illuminance detected by the ambient illuminance detecting means is smaller, when the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and ambient illuminance detecting means for detecting ambient illuminance of the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that an amount of protraction of the seatbelt is smaller as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the ambient illuminance detected by the ambient illuminance detecting means is smaller than a predetermined value.
The danger degree detecting means comprises vehicle speed detecting means for detecting traveling speed of the automotive vehicle, and raindrop detecting means for detecting raindrops on the automotive vehicle, the control means controlling the motor such that an amount of protraction of the seatbelt is smaller as the traveling speed of the automotive vehicle detected by the vehicle speed detecting means is higher, when the detected traveling speed is higher than a predetermined value and at the same time the raindrops are detected by the raindrop detecting means.
According to the fifteenth aspect, it is possible to properly protect the occupant in a manner dependent upon the degree of danger of collision of the automotive vehicle.
To attain the thirteenth object, according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an automotive passenger restraint and protection apparatus for an automotive vehicle, having a seatbelt, for restraining an occupant of the automotive vehicle by the seatbelt to protect the occupant, comprising an electric retractor having driving means for retracting and protracting the seatbelt, power supply means for supplying power to the electric retractor, detecting means for detecting whether there is a need for supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor, first switching means responsive to results of detection of the detecting means, for selecting supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor and stoppage of the supply of power, second switching means for selecting supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor and stoppage of the supply of power, and monitor control means for monitoring the results of detection of the detecting means and controlling the second switching means in response to the results of detection of the detecting means, wherein the monitor control means is responsive to a result of detection of the detecting means that there is no need for supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor after supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor, for controlling the second switching means so as to start supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor, and following the start of supply of power by the second switching means, the first switching means stops the supply of power to the electric retractor in response to the result of detection of the detecting means, and wherein the monitor control means controls the second switching means so as to stop the supply of power to the electric retractor after lapse of a predetermined time period from the stoppage of the supply of power by the first switching means.
According to the sixteenth aspect, when the detecting means detects that there is no need for supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor after supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor, the first switching means stops the supply of power to the electric retractor in response to the result of detection of the detecting means. As a result, wasteful consumption and deterioration of the battery can be prevented.
Further, when the detecting means detects that there is no need for supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor after supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor, the monitor control means controls the second switching means to start supply of power from the power supply means to the electric retractor, and after lapse of a predetermined time period from the stoppage of the supply of power by the first switching means, the monitor control means controls the second switching means to stop the supply of power to the electric retractor. As a result, retraction of the seatbelt can be carried out without fail when the seatbelt is disconnected from the occupant, to thereby prevent the seatbelt tongue from being caught in the door.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.